fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cog
The Cog is part of the feline family and is a predatory creature that lives in the jungles of Asia, this creature has feline features that most dominate yet they have resembling features of that of a dog in the facial region. Hence the combined name of cat and dog, conveniently coined by its discover Dr.Ray Charles after exploring through the Kinabatangan River in Malaysia. The head of the cog is still feline, yet it has the dental history of a dog including canines and longer pointed "fangs" on the sides of the protruding muzzle. This creature hasa jaw extension of 7 inches and a bite that can cut through bone. They survive off of eating bamboo and anything that moves. They have adapted their dietary needs to almost anything, yet these creatures may seem vicious they travel peacefully in groups of no more that four. They only attack if they feel threaten. Standing at about 10 inches most of their body weight is in there head, they are fast creatures but not the quickest in the jungle due to their short legs. They have an evolutionary advantage when it comes to movement because they are able to climb trees and swim. They are able to do so because they have extremely sharp claws that extend beyond webbed paws. This helps them go from tree to river more efficiently, not only that they have waterproof fur that helps them to not be weighed down. They have a range of fur colors from brown, black and forest green. They blend extremely well with their surroundings and stay low to the ground. Although they have many advantages in their genetic traits, one feature that is not so efficient it their eyesight. They have a short range of how far they can see and are only able to see things that are up close. This is the cause for many injures relating to the cog, they are clumsy creatures that bump into almost anything. Some Cog specialist say it’s partly due to their large heads other think it’s because of their extremely light pink eyes. Others say that it’s because of their brain size, which happens to be the size equivalence of a walnut. These Cog creatures are not wise, yet they ironically obtain some of the most advance survival traits. Local villages have laws to protect these creatures such as people are not allowed to intervene with the whereabouts of Cog. If a local sees one they are required by law not to touch, feed or interact with them. This law was recently in effect due to the increasing numbers of disastrous attempts of the locals to try and domesticate them and take them in as pets. The results of trying to keep a cog as a pet ended badly, the cog creature would soon retaliate against its owners after it seemed to gain trust. In the larger scope the Cog is an interesting creature that fits perfectly in the jungles of Malaysia.